Kissed by an Angel
by AutumnVerhagen
Summary: Ordinary man, extraordinary circumstance.


Rain, typical. The perfect epilogue for a perfectly terrible day. I lost my job, my girlfriend, and dry clothes. So cliche. I sat on the bench with my head tilted down, a physical reflection of my melancholy. I watch as tiny drops of rain drip off my eyelashes, going from huge to tiny in seconds. Thats how i feel. One minute I'm on top of the world, in line for a management promotion, days from proposing to the perfect girl, and in the next moment I'm letting gratefully letting myself be distracted by raindrops as a way to deny my tragic situation. The grass is covered in raindrops,and I find myself thinking how beautiful it is and without thinking I reach down to the ground and graze my hand across the top, wiping the drops of rain onto my already soaking wet hand. It's of course that just at that moment, i realize i'm not alone.

"Rain is a truly beautiful miracle. It is often said that rain drops are the tears of God. Which would be why they are so beautiful, because they are tears of joy." Says the man who has sat next to me. The moment he started speaking I whipped my head around in embrarrased shock to look at him. I barely heard what he said because I was so utterly swept away by how beautiful he is, my embrarresment vanishing instantly. His head was tilted upwards towards the sky, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face making it look like having rain poured on your face was pure bliss. His hair fell in cascades around his shoulders all the way down to his waist. The rain made it look like his hair shone with pure silver. He was wearing a bizarre off-white coat that clung to his shape like a glove, showing a perfectly sculpted body . His hands rested on the bench, long, slender fingers and delicate wrists. If it weren't for the obvious lack of breasts, i would have assumed that this man was woman. I gaped at him for a few moments, trying to take in both his ehtereal beauty and random statement about rain. Then he looked at me with his eyes open. Pure, turquoise eyes. It was almost unnatural, yet still breathtakingly beautiful. My heart started pounding in my chest until I snapped out of it. I reminded myself that this was a man sitting next to me, quite possible a deranged man at that. Yet I couldn't stop my pounding heart, the flush creeping up my cheeks. I couldn't stop my body from betraying me.  
"May i ask your name?" said the beautiful, crazy man in a smooth, silky voice.

"M…my, name..? Um, yes i..it's..Dmitri." I found that I was horrified with myself for stuttering.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Dmitri, I'm Talazhar." replied the man. He extended his hand toward me, and I finally regained focus and reached out to grab his hand. To my surprise he gripped my hand and pulled me right up to his face so he was looking down at me and then rested his other hand on my cheek. He let go of my hand to push my hair out my eyes and somehow my hand fell naturally to his waist. He gazed at me. I found i could hardly breathe for I was so captivated by his unnatural eyes.

"I feel your pain, Dmitri, it hurts my heart to see you this way, beaten down and broken, like there is nothing good left for you in this world, and maybe you're right." As he said this a single tear travelled down his cheek. The tear shone gold. But my head was spinning too fast to wonder at this.

"I've been watching you for a long time Dmitiri. And I finally, finally saved enough souls to come and see you." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine and took my face in both his hands. My heart was like a bass drum in my chest. I was being swept away by a stunning, albeit strange man. He tilted his head so his lips came closer towards mine and he let out a sigh that i could taste, and it tasted like the sweetest thing on earth. When his lips touched mine my heart stopped completely. All I could feel was his satin soft lips against mine, his sweet breath in my mouth. I knew nothing and cared for no one but him, right then, he was my whole world. I opened my eyes and saw, unfolding from Talazhars back, a set of pure white feathery wings. It was at this moment my glimpse into heaven ended. Talazhar pulled back from the kiss and looked me. I can't imagine what my expression was at that moment, but it made him smile. Oh, his smile was radiant. I found myself wanting to kiss him again. I wanted to hold him and never let go. Run my fingers through his silky hair, feel his slender hands all over my body. Talazhar slowly rose from the bench and his wings unfurled more.

"Don't look so forlorn my love, now that you have accepted me, I shall return." With that his wings beat down with intense power and he lifted up into the dark, rainy sky. A man. An angel.

"Iv'e been kissed by an angel" i said to myself, smiling.

**More to come...**


End file.
